Determinate
by Bubblelina15
Summary: Wen and Olivia show the band the song for the Halloween Bash, "Determinate." They love it and try to come up with a dance for it. When Olivia says she can't dance, Wen teaches her how. What feeling will arise with this dance lesson? Oneshot. Wenlivia.


Determinate

**Summary: When Wen and Olivia show the band the song they wrote for the Halloween Bash, **_**Determinate**_**, they love it and try to come up with a simple choreography for it. When Olivia says she can't dance, Wen teaches her how to dance. What new feelings will arise with this little dance lesson?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth, the characters, or the song **_**Determinate**_. **I only own the idea!**

Olivia's POV

We were in Stella's backyard, out on the terrace. Wen and I had just written a song yesterday for the Halloween Bash.

"So," Wen began, handing out sheets to each individual band member, "here's how it goes."

After handing Mo the last sheet, Wen headed behind his keyboard while I stepped behind the mic.

I glanced behind me to look at him. He nodded and smiled at me reassuringly. I turned back to face the mic and the rest of my band mates who were sprawled out in different directions on the grass.

"Breathe," I told myself, in my head, "It's just the band, your friends. You can do this. You've sang for them before."

Stella noticed I was in a slight panic mode, so she gave me a thumbs-up and Mo and Charlie gave me huge smiles. I gave them a half-smile back. I let out a breath and gave Wen a signal to tell him I was ready.

I closed my eyes and let the music take over. Wen began playing the slow, haunting melody. Then, it was my cue.

"_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messin' with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you got to get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being a friend's about."_

I opened my eyes and the beat picked up.

"_I, I wanna cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And yet inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_I know I , I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_You and me together_

_We can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_Hate to feel this way_

_And waste a day_

_I gotta get myself on stage_

_I shouldn't wait_

_Or be afraid_

_The chips will fall where they may_

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_I know I , I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_You and me together_

_We can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate."_

Wen put the beat on loop and came up next to me, "Great job," he whispered in my ear as he took the mic from me. He gave me another smile and began to rap.

"_It's Wen and I'm heaven sent_

_Music like a veteran_

_Renegade Lemonade_

_Use it in my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to find a band way better than_

_Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them_

_People need a breather_

'_Cuz they're feelin' the adrenaline_

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in_

_Knock! 'Cuz we're comin' to your house and_

_People keep on smilin' like a lemon's in their mouth_

_I'm the real deal_

_You know how I feel_

_While they're in it for the mill_

_We're just in it for the thrill_

_Get down now_

_I ain't playin' around_

_Put your feet up on the ground_

_And just make that sound like."_

He finished off his rap, handed the mic back to me, and headed back behind the keyboard. I began to repeat the chorus again,

"_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_You and me together_

_We can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _

_Determinate, Determinate_

_C'mon and, c'mon and, c'mon and get it going_

_C'mon and, c'mon and, c'mon and get it going_

_On the dance floor_

_On the dance floor_

_Dance floor_

_Determinate."_

Wen played the final chord. Mo, Charlie, and Stella stood up and began to clap with huge grins on their faces.

"You guys!" Stella exclaimed, "that was amazing!"

"Yeah!" Mo agreed.

Charlie nodded.

They joined us up on the terrace.

"Let's try it," Stella said, tuning her guitar.

Once everyone was settled, we tried to play the whole song through with all the other added instruments and vocals. After a few more times through, we got the song down.

"It's so good," Mo said, "But, maybe we should add some movements or something, so we don't look like rocks or anything."

"You're right," Stella agreed, putting down her guitar and crossing over to Mo, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well, since Charlie is pretty stationary, he can just move his head to the beat…flip his hair a little," Mo giggled, then composed herself, "For the rest of us, we can do maybe something like this."

Mo danced while singing the chorus. After repeating it a few times, Stella and Wen joined in, as well.

I stood behind them, not even daring to try. I wasn't willing to make a fool of myself, especially in front of my first and new friends.

Wen noticed I wasn't dancing, and stopped mid run-thru. He came over to me, "Liv, why aren't you dancing?" he asked gently.

"I don't dance," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Sure you do," he said, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze.

"No, I don't. I can't. I can't dance. Really," I protested, trying not to look in his eyes.

Mo and Stella continued choreographing the song with Charlie giving them tips now and then, while Wen pulled me to a secluded area of the yard.

"C'mon, dance with me," Wen said, putting his hands on my waist.

I flushed and tried to mentally grasp an excuse, "But, there's no music."

Wen chuckled, "That's easy to fix."

He grabbed his laptop and began to play a slow song.

"But, we're not slow dancing in _Determinate_," I protested again.

"No, but it'll help, trust me," Wen answered.

I wanted to trust him. I really did, and I knew that I could. Out of all my band members, Wen was the one I trusted the most. But, I didn't trust myself enough. And, he was the last person I wanted to see me make a fool of myself.

I looked at Wen, my eyes pleading. But, being the stubborn redhead he is, he wouldn't crack. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine," I obliged, slipping my arms around his neck.

We began to slowly sway to the music.

"Relax," Wen murmured, "Don't be so stiff. It's just me. Listen to the music, let it lead you."

I relaxed into him more and tried to lose myself in the song like I did with _Determinate_.

"See? You're getting it. Try stepping side to side now. Step touch. Step touch," Wen instructed.

I did as he asked as best as I could. He twirled me around and pulled me to him again. I laughed. Who knew dancing was so much fun?

"Dancing's fun, see?" Wen asked.

I nodded.

He let go of my waist with one hand, brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, and gazed at me for a second.

"Wen?" I softly said.

He broke out of his trance and stepped away from me, "Um, try it. Do the swaying motion and the step touch. But, without me now."

I was confused by the sudden change in atmosphere, but did as he asked.

"You got it!" he said, "Now try jumping up and down three times, step touch to the left, and jump up and down three times again."

He instructed the basics for the rest of the dance.

After a few more tries, I got the hang of it.

"That's right!" Wen exclaimed. He rushed over to me, lifted me up, and spun me around.

After a moment's consideration, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

I flushed. Wen mumbled, "Sorry," under his breath and left me quickly to join the others.

I lifted my hand to my cheek, where his lips just touched. I closed my eyes and let my fingers linger on the spot for a moment. I looked back at his retreating form and smiled as a rush of butterflies filled my stomach.

Who knew that dance lessons were such a _learning_ experience?

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed my one-shot! I had the idea for this a long time ago, but haven't had the time to write it until recently. Please read and review! I'm hopefully going to update, "Skateboards, Music, and Nanas," today, as well. And, I have another story that I'm going to be putting up soon. It's a Harry Potter/Lemonade Mouth crossover. I'm still debating on the title, but you should find it in the crossovers section. So, please check it out! And, read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**_  
><em>


End file.
